


All I Want For Christmas Is A Hug

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: A certain charity event fueled Sehun's determination to confess.





	All I Want For Christmas Is A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> To the one who sent the prompt,I hope I did not disappoint you. I revised it several times as it's my first time to write. Our ship experienced alot of hardships this year but let our love for this ship prevail. Merry Christmas everyone and thank you JBS mods for this fest <3

Lying comfortably on his queen sized bed Lu Han adjusts himself on his fluffy pillow. He tried his best to stifle a yawn but it seems like the receiver of the video call noticed it “Han, sleep. I can foresee a big yawn coming.”

Lu Han pouts and stands near his window “ okay but you should also sleep Hun and by the way your balcony’s door is still open.” Sehun gives him a mischievous smile “Nah I’m keeping it open incase you want to sleepover.” The little deer wants to wipe that smirk off but just opted to bid goodbye paired with a dream of me line. 

No one expected that these two would be so close and affectionate to each other because of the age and personality gaps. Lu Han was just 8 when he met his tall and lanky 14 year-old neighbor, Oh Sehun. Their first encounter consisted of shy smiles, an embarrassed squeak from Lu Han and Sehun’s smirk. Who wouldn’t be like that when Sehun said that he used to babysit little Lu. Maybe that’s why the two has this kind of bond wherein they instantly click when Lu Han’s family permanently resided into the hilly but posh and lavish neighborhood in Seongbok..

Well to say that Sehun is such a good gege to Lu was confusing at first. Before puberty enhanced Lu Han’s physique,Sehun was an overly protective neighbor who makes sure that his little Lu did his homework (making calls at the Lu residence or just invites himself inside (if he has time) and making sure that no one bullies dainty flower little Lu.

As well all know it’s either puberty will do good or bad at you. Seems like Lu Han’s so fortunate that fairy god mother sprinkled alot of pixie dusts during this stage,making Sehun think of many ways to ward off those wolves trying to woe his sparkling and blossoming neighbor. Sehun’s family has a hint for this one but it seems like their middle child is making it hard for himself to acknowledge. The two families can only sigh (and knock their heads)by the sideline as to when will these two be official.

It took a certain Christmas event and a pushy tanned kid to admit his feelings. It did not go as he planned to confess but it finally gave a label and definition as to what they are to each other. They did take it slow to adjust with their new status since Lu Han was still 16 at that time and he was 21. It took them time to properly stabilize their now equal relationship as Lu Han reprimands him all the time not to act like a babysitter. Sehun really cares for Lu Han ever since childhood so his love roots deeper than young love.Well,his beloved is gifted with beauty,brains and brawn afterall.He can only sigh and laugh to himself as he remembered how the unexpected D-day happened years ago. That day sounds like every corner of Seoul has bells installed and the streets smells like burnt sugar. The atmosphere was merry but Sehun’s gone haywire that day.

 

(Five years ago)

Sehun was just 21 at that time but already closed several deals that would keep their family company running for a decade. His department just closed a big deal with Hyundai Group and now he’s giving a grand fest to his top management team players for a very accomplished day. He was leaning in a glass window inside a classy yet cozy restaurant when he noticed a big Christmas themed tent across with all the glittery balls and snow decorations. Just near the tent is a mini gingerbread house with a sign: Seoul’s Annual Christmas Fair. 

The place seems like what Xiao Lu would like so he might as well check it out and maybe drag Lu Han some other day. ‘ _ That deer loves sparkly fluffy things’ _ . As you can see he cares for Lu Han like a brother should but cringes at the idea because he does not give that much affection to his older brother. He does not feel possessive when people stare at his brother nor checks on him regularly. Everyone seems to dim when he’s with Lu Han, even when he was still a student, receiving confessions and some open flirtings;there were no sensations nor sparks compared when he’s just with his neighbor. 

Sehun can only sigh and just went to the fair. He felt so young when he entered since Christmas is really in the air inside the fair as you can hear all those merry songs and the smell of newly baked cookies with a whiff of cinnamon that lures you. There were various stalls inside not to mention the amount of teenagers giving him a once over. Sehun glanced the crowd and noticed that the stalls were managed by highschool students.

He saw different stalls from baked goods, seasonal drinks,ball games and what intrigued him was a booth that lured a huge crowd. The booth was not selling anything, it was just decorated with those wreaths and snow drops that gives off a very nice warm feeling but a lot of screaming can be heard. 

Just then someone shouts “ **FREE HUGS FOR EVERY STUFF TOY GIVEN** ”. Now isn’t it a very smart move for these teen to just offer hugs inexchange of stuff toys for the homeless kids.

_ ’Not a bad idea at all’ _ as Sehun was about to avoid the stall due to the crowd, he heard a group of girls giggling and heard them saying ‘a free hug from Lu Han oppa is all I want for Christmas’. Just from that name alone made him look frantically and there he saw his dainty flower little Lu looking oh so angelic and fit to be placed above a big Christmas tree (if that’s even allowed). His muse was wearing a fluffy white sweater topped with his wavy dark hair,you can even hear the baby angels sing. But all dreamy thoughts went off the drain when he noticed a board saying: Free Hug from Luhan in every stuff toy given

 

_ ‘Did they just made xiao Lu into a bait to these hungry wolves?’  _ Sehun can only groan as his possessive and protective self turns on. He can see a long line waiting for a hug but there were also other attractive people beside Xiao Lu (more like other baits). But there’s a guy that seems oh so familiar to him, the one with tanned skin that looks like that ‘someone’ who ruins his weekly visit to the Lu’s,Kim ‘the neighbor stealing’ Jongin.That kid irks him at the same time wonder if it’s on purpose or he’s just really that innocent guy who just wants his good friend to tutor him. 

 

Anyway, the booth may seem heaven to others but here he is,standing with a thought that wants to stuff all of them with all the milk and cookies.Wondering why he wants to? Because if he stuffed them all with that,they can’t move their limbs to hug his lovely neighbor and give a department store section full of stuff toys.

 

_ ‘Wow,great thinking,Oh Sehun. You’re so childish’ _ Sehun can only wish to hide his Lu and keep him away. But then why should he do it? He’s not his so why? They’re just neighbors who’ve known each other for so long that everyone thinks that Lu Han is his younger brother. But then he remembered how his mother talked to him about Lu Han,well that really sorted out his feelings for him. He already made plans how/where/when to confess but jealousy seems to speed up the process as he wants to make Lu Han his officially.

 

_ ‘Great,I’m all about marketing strategy but I don’t know how to market myself to my loved one’ _ He just glares in every person lining at Lu Han’s table and yes the line felt the negative energy but then again they have a goal and that is to hug Lu Han. Meanwhile Sehun glanced again at Jongin who seems like a stopwatch and taps the person to signal that the hug is over.

 

_ ‘Seems like I owe that kid,but does he like Lu Han too?’ _ There goes Sehun’s what if’s and insecurities especially that Jongin is younger. Before Sehun’s mind goes to the dark side,someone calls him.

 

“Sehunnie~” He mentally cringes about the nickname but feels so blessed that Lu Han has an endearing name for him (plus he finally noticed me). So he went beside Lu Han not forgetting to give a menacing glare to the people lining. 

 

“Hey” Sehun has to play it cool.

“Fancy seeing you here” Actually Lu Han noticed him when Jongin secretly tapped him to look at Sehun’s direction. But then again this little deer wanted to know how Sehun will react, well he did get what he wanted,Sehun is easy to read for him. _‘That grumpy old man is so slow’._

“and I don’t fancy seeing you here hugging strangers, you could have just asked me to buy all the stuff toys”  Sehun just puffs and prevented himself from pouting.

“well,mister my free hug session is almost ending now so don’t pout and be the bad cookie monster This is for a cause and Christmas is all about spreading the warmth and love,right?’ Luhan chuckles on how grumpy Sehun appears and just blindingly smiles to the people lining.

 

After much waiting, the two emerged out from the fair but not before a loud Jongin can be heard calling for a certain deer.

“Lu,advance Merry Christmas and hope you’ll enjoy your vacation. Please do me a favor before New Year to get a boyfriend. It’s getting harder to fend off those suitors of yours though I can willingly ask you to be my boyfriend.” Jongin loves his friend so much that it’s so annoying that these two are playing hard to get. He has to speed up and push Sehun. It’s hard being the third wheel when he’s in Lu Han’s humble abode. 

Lu Han chuckled at his playful friend and answered “ I will, don’t worry,I would not be the Lu Han if I can’t have someone.Besides there were lots of numbers I received today,right?No need to sacrifice yourself” 

Sehun can only ask the heavens if this is the punishment when his brace wearing older brother confessed to his high school crush but did not tell him that he got something stuck on his braces. ‘ _ The seaweed soup was so delicious though,wait maybe Joonmyun Hyung can help me’’  _

 

The two friends finally parted much to Sehun’s relief and asked Lu Han if he brought his car.

“Nope,Jongin picked me up.”

“You seem closer now.” Sehun walked to the direction of the parking lot.

Lu Han laughs “ Silly,of course he’s my best buddy.”

The older of the two sighs for the nth time and Lu han can’t contain his fits of giggle when they were seated inside the car.

“You are on the different level of buddy though so don’t be grumpy.”

Sehun coughs and started the engine because he can feel his cheeks burning and a very shy smile that he so tried to prevent from showing.

The two were wrapped in comfortable silence when Lu Han noticed that Sehun made a left turn from their usual route to home. 

“Hun, you took the wrong turn.”

“Nope let’s eat dinner first.” 

“Oh,we could have just ate back then.”

“I wanna see Namsan tower before winter hits hard.” Sehun said normally. 

Lu Han who knows about his old friend’s dirty little secret,he laughed so hard with his jaw drop trademark laugh.

“Oh my dear Sehunnie,got another kdrama fantasy that you want to cross out your kdrama scene list?”

Sehun rolled his eyes and regretted that one time when Lu Han entered his kdrama haven (he has those DVD and OST collections plus the rolled poster tubes)

“Just laugh kid and I won’t take your pictures later.” That stopped the laughing session effectively. 

These two loves to post on Instagram and Sehun takes good shots when it comes to sceneries. Lu Han’s feed consists mostly of food flat lays,well he thanks Sehun most of the time since the older one goes along in every place that he wants to go. 

Now the mood on the way was cozy and helped Sehun calm down his galloping heart. After all,he booked the best seat to get the best view in a French restaurant located at the highest point of the tower, what could go wrong?. He hopes for only the best outcome for this very nerve wrecking special night.

When they arrived,Sehun thinks that heaven is with him because the place was very quiet. They were the only ones occupying the east section which consist of couches arranged in only one lane with a table infront facing directly to the windows. He needs to thank his brother and hopes his plan works.

The two were seated in the white couch side by side silently admiring the dancing city lights. Lu Han takes a glance on his  _ date _ who seems to be daydreaming and just let him be. Sehun may look like the cold and stoic guy but he’s such a softie. Sometimes he thinks that he’s benefitting so much from Sehun who makes time for him even with his busy schedule or way before he was still studying. He told Sehun’s mother about this nagging feeling but his mom just assured him that Sehun likes to take care of him.Lu Han stares at the endless sky and was about to sigh when snowflakes began to fall.

Lu Han’s “oh” broke Sehun’s daydream and focused on the snow falling.

“The first snowfall” Sehun can only grin at the sign

“It is,well a plus on your kdrama fantasies.” Lu Han still has the heart to tease.

Then the two ordered though Lu Han wondered as to why Sehun asked for a s’more as he can’t see it on the menu. He gave his friend an incredulous look and received a shrug.

Minutes gone by when the course was served,the two ate in silence,enjoying the view of the first dance of snowflakes. It was time for dessert wherein they really did serve Sehun s’more. But Lu Han wondered as to why the older one looked so troubled even if his favorite dessert is infront of him.

_ ‘You can do it,self.Even Frank Sinatra is singing for you to have a merry little Christmas here’  _ Sehun mentally preps himself. 

“Lu, will you really listen to Jongin and have someone before New Year’s Eve?” Sehun asked the little doe cautiously. “I mean I’ve been with you before your teens and you did not have any relationships before. You should not rush to get in any relationships without getting to know the other one.”

Lu Han’s heart began to beat erratically as he can hear Sehun’s unusual soft yet vulnerable voice that means his friend is distracted about the topic. A topic wherein several have asked already and placed him to awkward situations.He glanced at Sehun’s brown orbs twirling with doubts and hope,the same man who’s in great value in the business world.He spent almost half of his life with this accomplished guy yet they are still Lu Han and Sehun,the next door neighbors living in a lavish hill. The same person who kept up with his geeky side and accompanied him when his parents are on business trips. Nothing really changed actually when Sehun finished his studies and worked for his father’s company. It was just all Lu Han’s fears and doubts keeping him from taking the step towards that boundary.

And so with clarity on his mind Lu Han answered with a “Why should I get someone when I have you? I don’t need someone to take care of me because you’re doing a wonderful job at it. Sometimes you’re just the only who gets how the gears in my brain work.” He ends his answer with a chuckle and beam that Sehun thinks is way too bright.

As Sehun absorbs Lu Han’s confession,he still can’t believe it that it’s not on a Valentine’s Day nor an April spring that he will ask one specific question. A question that will lead to an official label as it’s just the one lacking in this special friendship between the two neighbors.

“Lu,if I’ll tell you that I’m willing to over step that boundary, will you meet me halfway?” 

“Why would I meet you halfway?When we can just walk side by side?” 

Sehun can’t help but feel a little giddy on how Lu Han indirectly said that they will be doing everything TOGETHER. 

Lu Han can only reply with a dust of red on his cheeks too since he does not know how he voiced it out.

“So Xiao Lu my dainty flower little Lu,will you be my boyfriend?” 

Sehun was quite nervous for a reply since Lu Han stared for a while outside and took a cracker to dip on his s’more. He eyed Lu Han as to why he ate it since he hates gooey marshmallows.

“Hun,I would not eat the s’more if I did not love you. We will be together now and God knows how you love to make that very sweet treat,might as well accustom myself from eating that right?”

Now Sehun can really attest how brilliant Lu Han’s mind works. He always has that surprising replies and play of words wherein he can just simply answer with Yes or No. He was speechless for awhile thinking how exciting the word ‘together’ is.

As for Lu Han he laughed so hard when he saw how speechless Sehun was. He did not noticed that the latter is so close that Sehun can see Lu Han’s laugh lines. Well the deer did stop,also his heart for awhile as he can feel Sehun’s warmth that seeped into his sweater. 

Sehun still wonders in awe on how soft the doe’s skin is, the lively glint in his eyes and the shape of his peony lips. He just sighed and nuzzled the doe’s button nose,still questioning if this a dream.

Lu Han felt so loved from that action on how Sehun is still cradling his face delicately.it seems like a dream for both of them to be in this kind of intimate position. Sehun stared at Lu Han and silently ask for a permission as the doe answered with a playful wink. He leaned in closer to Lu Han’s lips and placed an innocent press as he felt the warmth from that touch. That was a very memorable first snow for both of them.

 

Love works like magic indeed since Sehun went to work the next day singing  _ Holly Jolly Christmas _ surprising everyone. 

 

And also that certain Christmas day that no one in the two households could forget Sehun’s clingy side. Let’s just say that Sehun has a grudge on that free hug event and asked for a whole day of hugging from Lu Han to compensate for his heart’s damage.

 

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _

_ I don't care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas is you. _

  
  
  



End file.
